


Blackened Paramour

by Amavanna



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amavanna/pseuds/Amavanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene Davis is still alive. Unfortunately only Mai is aware of this fact. That is until Naru returns, interrupting Mai's vision and saving her from a certain death. Now he refuses to let her out of his sight, but that becomes problematic when they are dragged into dangerous situations during their search for Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackened Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor ever will own, the plot of Ghost Hunt or the characters.
> 
> WARNING: There will be a yaoi relationship (M/M) in this story between Gene and another character. (But that won't happen until the end of the story) So if you don't like then don't read.
> 
> Also since this story begins a year after the Forgotten children arc, I highly recommend you at least read til there before you start.

Sweat drenched her body as she struggled, attempting to emerge from the dream holding her captive. For the past six months, exactly at midnight, Mai Taniyama would be dragged into this nightmare. There was no escaping it, no avoiding it. So she was forced to witness a gruesome stream of murders, each with the victim's face concealed by shadows. Despite that fact, she knew that they were exactly like her. An individual who possessed a unique psychic ability.

When Gene had first brought her to this place, she would try to scream out in warning, try to prevent the senseless deaths.

It was futile…

Her entire body was frozen. Her feet rooted to the ground. Her voice gone. Helpless, she watched as their lives vanished right before her eyes leaving behind only empty husks.

Why?

This wasn't just some random dream. Her psychic ability, which had been dormant for most of her life, had manifested into something so horrid that when she awoke her throat would be raw, aching from silent screams. Within seconds after, she would become violently ill. Ending up in the bathroom on her knees, embracing the porcelain god tightly for what felt like hours.

Then one day, she couldn't speak. Unable to make even the slightest sound, the helplessness that plagued her through the night had transferred to the day.

Despondent barely skimmed the surface of what she was feeling. Especially when, about a month after the visions started, she received her answer to the why?

Mai, standing in a corner next to Gene, had witnessed a pale, emaciated body being carted hurriedly through the room by four white-clad figures. Morbid curiosity gripped her. There was a body lying lifelessly on that bed, needles embedded into his arm supplying an IV. A couple seconds later, right as the bed made it to the exit of this prison, her mind came to a stand still, frozen in disbelief.

Naru!

No that can't be.

That wasn't Naru. The statement resonated through her soul, alleviating some of the hysteria clouding her mind. But then who was it? Who possessed a face that was identical to Naru's.

Then a shocking insight hit her like a flash of lightning. Mai immediately glanced out of the corner of her eyes. Realizing that he had her attention, Gene silently pointed towards the direction the body had traveled in and then at his chest. Confirming the outrageous idea.

It had been Gene on that bed. Impossible. The medical examiners declared that Naru's twin, whose body had been tossed into lake wrapped up in only a yellow sheet, was dead. But her intuition was pounding at her, conveying the truthfulness of that message.

What the hell was going on?

Why was Gene in this place, in that bed, with his spirit right beside her? She thought that nothing could have been worse than the visions of torture sessions, starring a sociopathic killer. How wrong she was.

For two months, after that terrifying realization, she had desperately sought to escape the paralyzing effect. Her soul in tatters from the pounding need to rescue Gene. But despite all this effort the only movement that she had accomplished was the ability to curl her fingers into tight fists while contorting her lips into silent pleas.

So she stood, almost three months after she had all but given up, with her fingernails boring into her skin forming bloody crescent indentions. Her lips shaping into a distinct word over and over again. No. Tears leaking out of her eyes, trailing endlessly down her face.

This had begun as any other vision. The same sterile room. That warped chair the captives were strapped into while they were subjected to mental and physical torment. Even the person, whose sole responsibility was the use of these excruciating tactics to manifest psychic abilities, was the same. But that was where the similarities ended.

First and foremost, Gene was absent. Which was unexpected and distressing. No matter how long or how short these visions where he was always right beside her, offering silent support. She would even feel his compassionate presence surrounding her, comforting her. The other oddity was that she felt vulnerable. As if the killer, who was currently torturing someone, would detect her at any moment if she dared even the slightest noise or movement.

Also everything in the room seemed to be amplified. The screams. The bright light. The soft laughter. The thinly veiled threats. The smell of blood. She could even hear the sound of her blood, dripping slowly down her hand. Landing in the small puddle next to her bare feet.

Her body became so tightly coiled, her heart beating so rapidly, that at any minute she was afraid that she would blackout from the anxiety choking her.

Suddenly everything stilled, as if this was a movie that had been instantly paused. Then somehow, someway the force paralyzing her body was lifted.

She was no longer hopeless. Her body was mobile for the first time in months. Even though she was giddy with relief, Mai knew instinctively that drawing attention to herself would be stupid. Despite Naru constantly expressing his opinion on that particular subject, she wasn't an idiot.

Mai was quite aware that these people were powerful, dangerously so, and that acting impulsively could get her killed. Especially since there was a high probability, that even though this was a vision, the sociopaths that were running this place were probably capable of harming her in the physical world. So she held herself motionless.

"Well what do we have here?"

Her eyes widened as the killer slowly turned around, holding that wickedly sharp, unnatural obsidian knife. The knife, which was leveled with his face, highlighted the fact that it wasn't a face. At least not a human one. There were no eyes, just a wide gaping mouth. And it wore white, pure pristine white. As if that shade would hide the terrifying aura emanating from it.

That thing could see her.

Her body was instantly trapped again, almost as quickly as she had been freed. Run. It was the only thought she had. But she couldn't move. Couldn't even lift a finger. Her heart thundered in her chest. Then that ghastly form started to glide towards her. So casually, so gracefully.

Move. But her body was numb.

It didn't matter that her mind was screaming at her to run, to flee from this room. The power emitting from the figure was so immense that it imprisoned her body.

A clank resounded from a metal instrument falling onto the tile. That abrupt sound broke the invisible spell and as soon as her mind registered that she was free, she spun around and made a mad dash towards, what she hoped, was the exit. But right before she was out of earshot, she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"… It appears that you have been hiding something. That just won't do." That statement was followed by a tortured scream that faded as the distance grew between her and that room. She wanted to go back, to help. But...What could she do? How would she be able to stop it? All it took was one look and she was as powerless as a newborn child.

Caught up in her self-loathing, she was unaware that she was being stalked by a completely different entity.

"Would you calm down sweetheart?" A shrill scream blasted from her vocal cords, echoing through the hall as an abrasive voice brushed against her ear.

That was the beginning of a twisted version of cat and mouse. And guess which one she was? The mouse.

In the back of her mind she felt troubled by Gene's disappearance, but the terror spurned her on. The horror overwhelming any other thought in her mind as her feet pounded on the ground and jagged gasps tore through her throat.

Looking around frantically while still running, Mai desperately searched for the source of that voice. Nothing. Just another empty hallway. Right as she was about to dash through the last corridor leading to the entrance, a bony hand suddenly shoot out. Wrapping tightly around her throat. Choking her. Forcibly slamming her against the wall, lifting her up until her feet were no longer touching the ground.

Naru! Help me! Calling for Naru was pointless but she couldn't stop herself.

She was in love with that cold bastard. That was a firmly established fact in her mind. Utterly and madly in love with him. And at that moment, it felt as if he were right beside her. The only problem, to this otherwise reassuring sensation, was that Naru had left for England over a year ago and had yet to return.

Mai…

Naru? Mai could have sworn that she heard Naru's voice.

Black spots were starting to appear in front of Mai's eyes and her fingers, which had been attempting to pry away her assailant's hand, had gone motionless, falling lifelessly to her side. The continuous oxygen deprivation would soon send her into a black void if she didn't do something and do it quickly. Suddenly another creepy face was shoved into her line of sight with its mouth wide open, displaying teeth as sharp as needles. The haze of fear that clouded Mai's mind expanded shoving out everything except desperation and terror, including the imaginary Naru-like voice.

Please! Someone! Anyone! Please! Save Me!

It was like a mantra, repeating over and over again through her fear-stricken mind. She was hopeless as eyeless sockets gazed straight into hers, looking at her, tilting its head in what could only be described as puzzlement.

Mai.

Naru...?

"Sweetheart, I told you to calm down." It made a sound of disapproval, as the grip around her throat tightened. "Now I have a question for you and if you answer truthfully I might even spare your life."

It was that voice. The voice that sounded as if nails were screeching along a chalkboard, making her want to cringe and rip off her ears. "How were you able to enter this place?"

Her mind and body were slowly shutting down, so even if she wanted to answer, there was no way that she could gather the energy necessary to form the words. In fact, if the hands around her throat didn't loosen up in the next few seconds, she would be out cold or worse...Dead.

That face drew closer to her in a fluid motion that greatly resembled a spirit. "Answer me sweetheart."

Those were the last words she heard before the darkness completely consumed her.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is not a one-shot)
> 
> I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this chapter. I am aware that it ended at a horrible cliff hanger but I just wanted to see what it felt like to be on the other side of them. And I hate to admit this but it was kinda satisfying. But my cousin/editor, yelled at me when I made her read this so I might not write them as often as I would like.
> 
> The scary-ish-ness might be a common occurrence throughout my story, but I'm not quite sure yet. I do know though that a lot of it will focus on the romance and humor aspects. (Just a friendly warning of what to expect.) Well anyway, I'll update as soon as I write the next chapter so...
> 
> Please review!


End file.
